Mon VAMPIRE
by baby-black001
Summary: Matthew Swan a rencontrer pour la première fois de sa vie un vampire à l'âge de douze ans... Emma Johnson est recueillit par les Cullen en raison d'un passé douloureux... John Addams haït toutes sortes de créatures surnaturels et rêve de succéder son père comme chasseur de vampire... Un événement de leur vie va réunir ses trois jeunes... Pourquoi ? À vous de voir...


Mon _VAMPIRE_

Matthew

La première fois que je l'ai vue je dois dire que j'ai était totalement surpris. Comment pouvait-on mettre à terre une bande de racailles avec des bras aussi fin, une corpulence aussi fragile et une beauté irrésistible… elle semblait très résistante sous cette énorme pluie qui nous tombait dessus. Elle se tourna vers moi, ce quelle n'aurait dut pas faire. De grosses gouttes de sang ruisselaient de sa bouche, l'expression de son visage et la façon dont elle agrippait l'un des hommes qu'elle a mis auparavant à terre était semblable à une meurtrière. Elle me fixait d'un regard noir, ce qui était totalement terrifiant. Sa belle robe bleue était toute mouillée, elle était pied nu alors que nous étions en plein centre ville. Elle lâcha l'un des gros bras quelle tenait et se dirigea vers moi. Oh non ! Elle allait me sucer le sang comme elle avait fait au cinq derniers, étais-je comme sa que j'allais mourir ? Tuer par un… un… Elle arrêta soudain sa marche pour me fixer, plus sérieusement que tout à l'heure d'ailleurs et elle me renifla. Ah voir la grimace qu'elle faisait j'avais oublié de mettre du « AXE » ce matin. Elle s'écarta de moi d'un bond tout en portant sa main à son nez. Sa sentait si fort que sa ? L'important était que je pouvais me servir de sa comme défense contre elle ! Ma puanteur… Je me levai rapidement et considérais que mon jean était mouillé. Peu importe je courus le plus vite que j'ai pu sans me retourner par peur de savoir si elle me poursuivais ou pas. Je trouvas un petit muret et je courus m'y cachait derrière. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observa elle était dans la même position que tout à l'heure. C'était sûr, après avoir raconter cette histoire aux flics j'allais m'acheter un déodorant ! Quand je m'apprêtai à la laisser ce cannibale et rejoindre le commissariat de la ville, un certain courant d'aire me caressa le dos, et il n'était pas vraiment ordinaire. Je me retourna et aperçu un homme au près d'elle. Il l'aida à ce relever et j'en profita pour rapidement reprendre ma cachette. L'homme était aussi étonnement beau, et pâle comme l'autre cannibale qui asphyxiait de ma puanteur. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand soudain elle le stoppa, et se tourna vers moi telle un serpent. Comment avait-elle fait pour me retrouver ? J'étais trop loin ! Ils allaient me dévorer en se partageant le festin ! Je n'aurais jamais dus sortir de chez moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dus refuser de donner mon « Ipod » à ces gros bras ! Elle n'aurait jamais dut me défendre ! Maintenant je me retrouvais à passer les derniers instants de ma vie sous une pluie terrible dans un petit quartier paumé de Denver. Le temps passait et je commençait à m'impatientait, pourquoi ne venait-il pas vers moi ? je vérifiai pour une dernière fois, à ma grande surprise ils étaient encore dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Elle me fixait toujours et soudain elle détourna le regard, elle eut eu une petite discussion avec l'homme et ils finirent pas s'en aller à… une vitesse pro-di-gieuse ! L'instant d'avant ils étaient là et juste après ils avaient disparus. C'était sûrement un horrible cauchemar car ces monstres n'existaient pas dans la vraie vie. Un petit rire triste me pris, j'ai faillit y laisser ma vie, des cannibales rapide comme l'éclaire avait faillit dévorer ma chaire ! Tout à coup mes paupière semblèrent lourde tellement lourde que je n'arriva pas à les soutenir plus longtemps et là je compris que le cauchemar avait pris fin, il était temps pour moi de me réveiller.

Emma

Que m'était-il arrivait ? Je ne sentais même plus les membres de mon corps ! J'avais repris mes esprits et était horrifié par la vue du massacre devant moi. C'était une boucherie, cinq hommes assez robustes avaient tous la gorge tailladée pleine de sang. J'agrippais l'un des hommes qui semblait étouffée, je le relâcha immédiatement totalement terrifier. Je me retournai pour arrêter de voir le cauchemar qui se dressait à mes yeux et découvrit un jeune garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir une douzaine d'année, tout mouillé, et totalement terrifier à ma vue. Plus précisément à la vue de ma bouche que je tâtonna. Du sang… du sang coulait de ma bouche… je n'avait tout de même pas commis cette énorme boucherie sous les yeux de cet enfant… J'essaya de m'approcher de lui pour lui demander quelques explications quand soudain je fus paralysée par une odeur… une puanteur devrais-je dire… Elle m'était familière, Jake portait cette odeur. Ce gosse n'était tout de même pas un loup ! Non, il se serait déjà transformer à la vue de cette boucherie. La pluie retombait de plus belle et l'odeur de loup qu'il dégageait était insoutenable je du m'écarter d'un bond, je me sentais idiote car j'avais sûrement du le blesser en commettant ce geste mais l'odeur était tellement horrible. Soudainement il se leva et courut. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il court car je sentais Edward arrivait. Cinq à dix minutes plus tard Edward arriva en trombe et le garçon avait disparus.

Emma… ne me dit pas que, me dit-il

Je ne sais pas Edward ! J'était inconsciente je ne me souviens de rien !

Une larme coula de mon œil droit, j'avais passé tant d'année à me priver de sang et il a fallut que j'y renonce dans les petits quartiers ghettos de Denver en ayant pour festin une bande de gros bras motard. J'étais déçu de moi même.

Je suis tellement désolée … , lui dis-je

Sa ne sert à rien, car rien ne prouve que c'est toi !

J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il y avait un garçon tout à l'heure, il pouvait nous dire la vérité mais j'ai préférer ne pas mettre sa vie en danger pour sa. D'ailleurs son odeur de loup nous aurait trop déstabilisé.

Allez rentrons à l'hôtel, Nessie et Bella te réclament !

Il m'aida à me relever, malgré que je sois un peu sonné par cette puanteur, je retrouvais peu à peu mes esprits quand soudain l'odeur tressaillit de plus belle, cet idiot ne s'était pas volatilisé ! Je l'apercevais caché devant un petit muret, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il avait non seulement dut voir la boucherie que j'avais sûrement commise mais voir aussi Edward arrivait à une vitesse surhumaine. La règle disait qu'aucun être humain devait savoir sur nous, ce que l'on était ! Alors pour m'en débarrassait je le cherchait du regard afin d'effacer sa mémoire. Il se recacha en apercevant que je le fixais, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de retourner le regard vers nous, ce qu'il fut. C'était pile le bon moment, je lui enleva la mémoire de cette dernière journée d'un seul coup de regard et en profita pour fouiller dedans et essayer de savoir se qui c'était passer pour que j'atterrisse ici avec la robe de Rosalie, pied nue et face à une énorme boucherie qui semble en être moi la cause. Edward… comment avait-il fait pour me retrouvait ?

Emma, il va falloir y aller, la police arrive, dit celui ci d'un ton calme et posée.

Oui ! désolée… je suis un peu étourdie… allons y !

Je passai un bras autour de son épaule, il me prit par la taille et fonça sur la même vitesse que tout à l'heure pour nous ramener à l'hôtel…

Ce qui me plaisait avec mon don c'est que quand je l'utilisait la personne était prie d'un sommeil instantanée…


End file.
